E Holo (To Run)
by lostinanotherworld24
Summary: One day, Steve and Danny disappear. It’s up to the team to figure out where they went, and why.
1. Chapter One

A/N: Thank you for reading my story! Don't forget to review!

Kono arrives at the office first, which is rare. Normally Steve is there before anyone else, sorting through cold cases or following up on leads or filling out paperwork. As a cop, there is always more paperwork to do, especially when leading such exciting lives as they do.

She considers this anomaly for a brief second, before dismissing it. Steve's probably busy with Danny or something, and will show up any minute. They'll probably be arguing over some mundane topic, such as the best way to cut a slice of pizza, or what action movie is the all-time greatest. Fears assuaged, she heads to her own office to fill out this month's expense report.

Chin comes in a half hour later, with Lou not far behind him. She adds her signature to the completed expense report, before meeting them in the main space. Her cousin is sorting through last night's reports from HPD, catching up on island crime. Lou is sipping on some coffee, looking tired enough to fall asleep standing up.

"Where's McGarrett and Williams?" Lou wonders.

Kono shrugs.

"I have no clue. They weren't here when I got here this morning."

"Probably just running late, stopping to get damn malasadas or something," Lou theorizes.

"I'll give them a call, see what's going on," Chin volunteers. He calls Steve first, but the call goes straight to voicemail. Frowning, he calls Danny next, but that call goes straight to voicemail as well.

"Both went straight to voicemail."

"Try tracking their cells," Kono suggests.

Chin does so, but both phones have been turned off. Next, he attempts tracking their cars, but the Camaro and the truck appear to be at their respective residences.

"Lou and I'll swing by their houses, see if maybe they're sick and forgot to call in. Chin, you call the Governor, let her know that 5-0 is temporarily down two men."

Xxxx

"You don't really think that they forgot to call in, do you?" Lou questions. Kono glances at him briefly, then returns her focus to the road.

"No, but it's better than any of the other options."

They stop by Steve's house first, noting that the front door appears to be intact, and that the truck is, in fact, in the driveway. Kono knocks on the front door, while Lou circles around back. Silence comes from inside, therefore she knocks again, before using her key to gain entry.

Nothing has been disturbed, the house as pristine as always. Steve's and Danny's badges, guns, cell phones, wallets, and passports are on the kitchen table, along with a note. With shaking hands, she picks it up and reads:

 _Chin, Kono, and Lou,_

 _Danny and I are taking a leave of absence from 5-0. We can't tell you why, we can only tell you that we left together. This isn't much of an explanation, and we will explain everything once we get back. We just don't know when that'll be._

 _Please do not look for us. _

_We love you all._

 _Mahalo and aloha,_

 _Steve and Danny._

Her heart drops. Stunned, she scans the note, disbelieving of its words. Everything was fine last night, so what happened in 12 hours to lead to this? Why would they feel the need to strip themselves off all identification, cut all ties with their lives in Oahu?

Lou comes in then, sees her standing at the table. Silently, she passes him the note, mind whirring with confusion. She cannot figure out any possible reason as to why they would have gone to ground so suddenly.

"I'm gonna call Chin, let him know what's going on. I'll have him search through Danny and Steve's financials, cell records-the works. There's gotta be something in there that'll tell us what's going on. In the meantime, why don't you start searching around, looking for what could have made them leave. Look for threatening mail, bank statements, wills, anything. There's gotta be something," Kono instructs Lou.

Lou gives her a doubtful glance.

"It is Steve we're talking about here. There very well could be nothing to find."

Kono sighs, because Lou's right, and she hates it.

Xxxx

"Since when do you have an ATV?" Danny demands.

"My dad bought it for Mary and I years ago. No one knows about it really, except maybe Chin Ho, but I wouldn't expect him to remember it exists. It's under the radar, and enough to get us out there. Kamekona'll have a car waiting for us, to get us to the airport," Steve explains.

Danny sighs, merely tightening his grip on Steve's hips.

A half mile down the road from the meeting spot they ditch the ATV, leaving it in the bushes. Kamekona meets them on the outskirts of the city, in an abandoned building that everyone has forgotten even exists. In his hand he carries a canvas bag; on his face, he wears a concerned expression.

"You got it all?" Steve asks.

"All here," Kamekona confirms. Steve glances inside, roots through the contents a little bit. With a satisfied nod, he upturns the bag, spilling the contents onto a wooden table. He sorts through the items, handing some to Danny, and keeping some for himself.

They each get a wallet, filled with cash and cards, a gun, and a passport, with Steve quickly snagging the lone set of keys. Noticing this, Danny frowns at Steve.

"Why do you get to drive?"

"Cause I'm the better driver."

"Can't I drive, just this once? We're _on the run,_ Steve."

"Why are you arguing with me about this? You know I get carsick when you drive."

"That's funny, considering I drove for some of our earliest cases and you never got carsick."

"Well, you were a better driver back then."

Dismissing Danny, Steve turns to Kamekona and shakes his hand, pulling the larger man into a one-armed hug.

"Thanks buddy."

"Anything for ohana."

Danny adds his gratitude, and the pair exit through the back door. Behind the building awaits their transportation, a jet-black Ford Focus. It's not connected to them in any way, shape, or form, which will keep them off the radar. The windows are also tinted just enough to obscure their faces from video cameras. It's perfect for getting them to the airport.

They exchange one last look over the hood of the car, a look that says everything. It's a look that says how scared they both are, how they'd really rather not leave behind their lives. However, also included, is that if this is their current lot in life, they are glad to have the other by their side. Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett disappear, and Michael Johnson and Henry White emerge.


	2. Chapter Two

leave a review! I'm

Chin searches through their cell phone records methodically, noting that Steve called Danny last night at 11:00, long after the team had parted ways for the night. He searches through their financials next, and highlights the last purchase Danny made: a taxi ride to Steve's house. The last bit of activity on both their cards is a withdrawal, emptying out their bank accounts, because non-serialized cash is untraceable.

"Damn it," he mutters.

Kono and Lou come in then, both studying the screen and the records on it.

"Well, we've got something. It looks like Steve called Danny last night, sometime around 11. Shortly thereafter, Danny charged a taxi ride to his debit card, to Steve's house. Shortly after that, they both emptied their bank accounts. They've gone to ground, guys."

"This doesn't make sense," Lou says. "McGarrett isn't the type to run. He'd rather stay and fight."

"You're right. He doesn't run. Not unless...someone, or something, was being threatened," Kono responds.

"The question now becomes: who was being threatened?"

"Us," Chin answers suddenly. "Think about it. Rachel and Grace, Mary...they can all be moved to hotels, given protection. We're the ones most likely to refuse protection. Plus, we all know that crime doesn't stop for anything, and so disabling Five-0 can only do more harm than good. So, if they were the reason we, us and our families, were being threatened, they'd run. Draw whoever's after them away from us."

Kono and Lou consider this theory for a moment.

"It does make sense, in a sick sort of way, " Kono mutters darkly.

Lou sighs.

"Now we just gotta figure out where the hell they've run to," Lou says, gaze locked on the screen.

"Did you guys find anything at their houses? Figure out their next move?"

"Nada," Kono sighs.

Xxxxx

"You know, when I pictured myself visiting LA, I never thought it would be while I was on the run," Danny informs Steve. Steve rolls his eyes.

"First of all, we are not on the run. On the run would imply we've done something wrong, which we haven't. We've simply taken a leave of absence to finish up some old business. Secondly, quit complaining. We won't be here long, anyways."

Danny sighs, but remains silent. They're moving through the heart of downtown at LA, searching for a particular type of store. Or, so Steve says they are. He could just be winging it.

Steve halts, grabs Danny's arm.

"There it is," he announces, and pulls Danny across the street. Danny glances up, noting that they're entering an army surplus store. He feels conspicuously out of place, even though he's dressed down. Jeans and a T-shirt replaced his normal slacks and dress shirt, because Steve had insisted on their need to blend it.

"Keep your head low," Steve murmurs softly in his ear as they enter.

They don't take long, finding what they need quickly. Steve purchases two duffel bags, two knives, a first aid kit, a few sets of ammo for the guns Kame gave them, along with a couple sets of clothes for them each. It's enough to keep them going, for a least a little while, with things like food and water they can keep picking up along the way. Additionally, too big of a purchase at one time will leave them as memorable faces, the exact opposite of what they want.

"Where to?" Danny wonders as they exit the store.

"This way," Steve answers, tugging Danny along.

Xxxxx

Their destination turns out to be a tiny motel, a "drive to your door" type of place. The person behind the desk doesn't glance at them much; as a bonus, security cameras seem to be non-existant.

"Home sweet home," Danny says sarcastically as they enter their room.

"I know, it's not much. But it's workable as a base. We need to lay low and figure out our next move," Steve explains, setting their bags on the floor. He sits on the bed closest to the door, while Danny takes the one by the window.

"I'm thinking we go to Iowa, next. Des Moines. They'll be expecting us to be on the East Coast, because I'm from there, you served there, so it's familiar. We need to throw them off, by going in the complete opposite direction. Plus the team won't look for us there," Danny finishes quietly.

"Yeah."

The air is heavy for a moment, heavy with the realizations that this is their life now, always running, planning where next to go, or who next to be. It's life in survival mode, and it's neither pretty, nor pleasant. For once, Danny longs for the sound of the ocean waves, wants to hear pidgin in his ears or taste Kamekona's shrimp.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Danny."

"Don't be ridiculous," Danny rolls his eyes. "You didn't get me into anything. I jumped into this all on my own. Plus it's only temporary right?"

Steve nods, seemingly at a loss for words. Silence hangs in the air for a moment.

Danny yawns and stretches.

"I'm gonna hit the hay, Steve, so goodnight."

"Night, Danny."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am so sorry to all the readers out there anxiously awaiting this chapter. Life got in the way for so long, but it is now summer, and I finally have the time to write. Hope this lives up to the hype!

"So what _is_ going on, ?" The Governor asks sternly, folding his hands on the large wooden desk. Chin stands in front of him, giving a status update on the two absent members of the 5-0 task force. It is not a task he relishes, but is forced to do all the same.

"At this point in time, extensive efforts have been put into locating both Steve McGarrett and Daniel Williams, with little progress to show. All of their bills were paid off months in advance, their bank accounts were closed, all credit cards have been canceled, and their phones, guns, and badges were left behind. At this point in time, we cannot fathom where they have gone or why they did so. No threatening or suspicious communications have been found, and neither of their families have reported any unusual activity."

The Governor nods slowly, absorbing all information. He only trusts the 5-0 task force as far as he could throw them, and questions internally how hard they would really look. Time and time again, he had seen how far the team would go for each other, and does not doubt that they would help hide the MIA members if the situation called for it. However, he cannot very well use state resources to find two men who clearly do not want to be found.

"Are you confident that you have exhausted every possible avenue? Do you expect to make progress?"

"Given the military history of Commander McGarrett, and the undercover work of Detective Williams, I have no doubts that they are not going to be found until they are ready. We have exhausted every possible avenue, with any effort now being futile."

"Very well. I am now officially suspending both Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams for abandonment of post, and will send you the files of worthy officers for consideration of fulfillment of position. Additionally, I am promoting you to Team Leader, and Officer Kalakaua to the position of second-in-command. The new officers will take both your places. Thank you Detective." Chin nods respectfully and leaves cussing up a storm internally.

Kono and Lou wait in the car parked outside the capitol building. Chin sighs as he got in on the drivers' side.

"Well, how it'd go?" Lou asks. Chin shakes his head.

"Not well. McGarrett and Danny are suspended, I am the new team lead, and Kono is now second in command. They'll send us the files of new officers to consider."

Kono and Lou both sigh at the expected outcome, because electing new members felt like admitting defeat. However, there are still cases that require their attention, and they cannot be expected to chase ghosts forever. For the meantime, they have to trust that the two missing members were safest together, until they were given a reason to believe otherwise.

Xxxxx

Later that evening, in a motel thousands of miles away from the place he called home, Danny Williams watches as both he and Steve are declared suspended. On the evening news, their pictures are shown above a headline of "Officers of Task Force Suspended." He sighs and drops his head as the anchors flip to a press conference the Governor had held earlier in the evening.

Steve comes through the door, carrying a brown bag filled with Chinese food.

"What's the matter," he asks, seeing the slumped posture of his partner.

"Evening news says we've been suspended for 'abandonment of post,'" Danny replies, halfheartedly gesturing to the ancient television. Steve sets the bag down on the counter, and thumps heavily on the bed next to Danny.

"We knew something like this would happen. The team hasn't found anything by now," Steve says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is this worth it?" Danny questions. "I just want to go home."

"This is what we have to do to keep them safe. You know that as well as I do."

"Yeah," Danny agrees softly. "I just wish this didn't hurt so damn much."

The two sit in silence for a moment more before Steve gets up to start unpacking the food. The men silently eat, the soft sound of the television the only noise to be heard.

"How does this end?" Danny wonders aloud. He turns to Steve fully. "I mean, really? How can we just pick up the lives we left behind?"

"When we find whoever is after us. Eventually, if we wait long enough, they will make a mistake, reveal their hand. And then, we go after them, and win. And as for the bit about our lives, I don't know. I really don't. All I can do is hope and pray that everyone understands."

Danny stands, paces across the room to the window. He studies the world outside, lit only by street lamps.

"I have a kid, Steve. God, Grace must be a wreck wondering where I am."

"Danny, go home if you feel that's best. I didn't force you to do this."

"The way you made it sound, it seemed like we didn't have another choice. Yet, no one's done anything to try and flush us out."

"Like I said, go home if you'd like, but you know these things take time."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going for a walk," Danny informs him. Silently, he enters the dark night, shutting the door softly behind him.


End file.
